


Bane/John Blake Wallpaper

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Crack Pairings, Dark, M/M, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was made a little before the movie came out. I'm reposting it here for anyone who's interested. Images and textures aren't mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bane/John Blake Wallpaper

  
[1280x960](http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/517/baneblake1280x960.png) | [1024x768](http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/6870/baneblake1024x768.png) | [800x600](http://img196.imageshack.us/img196/1781/baneblake800x600.png)


End file.
